


British Breakfast Tea

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fucking February 2018, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 17: Flirting





	British Breakfast Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently, I can’t get mischief off the brain. When I settled on a name for this, it was after this was done, and yes, it made me laugh, a lot.  
> Also, there is like zero description of reader - so insert yourself and have fun flirting with the Trickster in this small drabble! ;)  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

You stifle a yawn, sitting on one of the stools that lined the kitchen counter. Your eyes softly follow Loki as he moves about the kitchen. He seems to know where everything is in the large kitchen as he makes tea and a light breakfast. It took less time for him to settle here than it did for you. And while you’re happy at his progress, you’re decidedly less so with how chipper he seems this morning.

“Tea?” He offers, bringing over a small tea pot.

“Hm, please.”

Loki pulls out two cups, naturally choosing green ones from the varied selection. Pouring tea into each, he looks up to you curiously. “How do you like your tea?”

“Strong, a little sweet, vaguely British.”

At your words Loki stills in his movements and simply stares at you.

Grinning at his shock, you arch a brow at him, grabbing the sugar and dropping some into your cup.


End file.
